


It's My Colour

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Murdoc paints Stuart's nails as he sleeps.





	It's My Colour

Stuart Pot was a heavy sleeper, Murdoc knew that much about him, and several nights had ended in drawing ridiculous things in his face. He was cute when he was far gone, pills making him sleepy as hell and sometimes he'd pass out on the sofa sometimes just for what would be classified as a power nap and other times for hours. It was the latter today. 

Murdoc smiled at the sight, walking up to him and running a hand through his blue hair. He looked peaceful and Murdoc knew he was impossible to wake. It came to his attention that 2D hadn't painted his nails like he usually did, and it was quite disappointing for Murdoc. He liked his many different nail colours, and especially Noodle’s collection of nail polishes was good on him. 

“Stuart?” He called out softly, crouching down to look at him properly, “Brainache, why are you always asleep when I need you?” He smiled fondly and reached down for his hand, looking at the naked nails. A little surprise might have been in order? Something to wake up to. 

Murdoc left to get his red nail polish from years back. He never had his little finger’s nail painted anymore, so why not use it on 2D instead? It was better if he used it than if he just had it lying around, and the thought of 2D’s nails in his own red nail polish made him embarrassingly giddy.

Uncapping the bottle and kneeling against the sofa, he took 2D’s hand and placed it on his stomach. He didn't have much skill in painting other people's nails, only from when Noodle was little and adorable but he was determined about this. The first couple of nails went horribly, Murdoc accidentally painting outside of the lines and onto his skin. He was too shaky for this but it didn't mean that he would stop. 

Soon all the nails were a bright red colour, looking quite wrecked but Murdoc thought to himself that it only meant it was abstract and personal. 

He packed away everything. It was only a matter of time before the man woke up. 

* * *

Murdoc was leaned against the kitchen table, waiting for the kettle to boil, hands flat on the counter. He didn't hear 2D walk into the room, resulting in him gasping as arms were wrapped around him and a kiss was placed behind his ear.

A hand came up, stretched out in front of him. 2D kissed him a couple of times more along his shoulder, “Did you do this?”

“Do you like it?” Murdoc hummed, reaching for the hand, “It's my colour.”

“I know, I love it,” 2D grinned, spinning him around. He leaned in for a kiss, placing his palms flat on Murdoc's chest, “Even though it looks like a toddler has done it.”

“Careful,” Murdoc warned with a sly smile. 

“What? I'm telling the truth.”

“That's it,” Murdoc bend down to pick him up and haul him over his shoulder, causing 2D to giggle.

“No! No no, I didn't mean it!” 2D laughed, nearly choking on his own giggles. He gave up on struggling way too quickly to actually pretend like he wanted him to stop. Off to the bedroom it was.


End file.
